First consider the expression for: The sum of $7$ and the product of $6$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $5$ plus the quantity of $8$ times that expression
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $6$ and $x$ $6 \times x = \color{orange}{6x}$ What is the sum of $7$ and $6x$ $6x$ $ + 7$ What is the quantity of $8$ times that expression $8 \times (6x + 7) = \color{orange}{8(6x+7)}$ What is $5$ plus $\color{orange}{8(6x+7)}$ $8(6x+7)$ $ + 5$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $8(6x+7)+5$.